Viva Las Vegas
by Mr Squidgereen
Summary: Graduation is coming up and to celebrate, the Twins dragged everyone, including ND, with them for a last crazy roadtrip together - To Las Vegas! It's time to get wild with no regrets! After all, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?


**Chapter warnings: **Swearing, implied making out, established homosexual relationship (Jogan, Klaine), glares of death and the word _**'naked'**_.

I do not own Glee or Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we <em>there<em> yet?"

Blaine groaned loudly at the question, which had been uttered a total number of 167 times since they started driving, and with at least another 20 hours left in the car (not to mention eventual stops along the way) he was now fully convinced he'd be going mad before they even got anywhere near their destination.

It wouldn't have been as bad if he'd just had Kurt with him, but his boyfriend had insisted on driving together with his McKinley friends (For obvious reasons), leaving him more or less helpless while his brother caused him to slowly drift towards insanity.

"Would you just be quiet and _stop asking_? We'll get there when we get there and nothing you say is going to change that!" Charlie turned around to glare at Shane in the backseat. The boy more or less shook with excitement and if Reed hadn't been there to make sure he kept his seatbelt on there was no doubt he would be jumping around like a maniac. Well, more than he already was, anyway.

It's not like the others weren't thrilled about going to Vegas, because they certainly were, but if they all behaved like Shane then they'd be off the road in a matter off seconds.

Charlie's attempt to shut Shane up obviously didn't work when the boy instead started to loudly rant about how he 'can't believe you guys aren't excited' and then proceed to try and explain to them why they should all be as worked up as he was.

Blaine felt like hitting his head against something - though he refrained from doing so seeing as he was driving - and Charlie sighed heavily sinking back into his seat. Justin (Charlie had begged him to come along) just smiled apologetically and reached out to pat his friend supportingly on the shoulder whispering something along the lines of 'you tried, man, you tried'.

* * *

><p>The guys in Blaine and Co's car- as it been named by the twins before they took off - weren't the only ones who had a hard time enjoying the car ride in peace. The atmosphere in the Stuart's car was, to put it lightly, awkward<p>

* * *

><p>It had started out fine. All four of talked about a bunch of stuff, first it was mostly about Dalton, coffee, or Derek's bazillion girlfriends, but after a while they'd finally started to ease up a bit and soon they were laughing hysterically while they struggled to remember what the hell it was they'd ended up laughing about in the first place.<p>

Bailey tried to calm down only to burst out giggling uncontrollably and wiping tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and Derek did his best not to run the car into a ditch. Neither of them noticed that Logan and Julian in the backseat had become oddly quiet.

It took another minute or two before Derek regained composure of himself and glanced at the rearview mirror check on his two best friends.

He suddenly slammed his foot on the break and it was nothing short of a miracle that Dwight managed to stop his Chevy Impala just in time before he rear-ended them.

"WHAT THE **HELL **DEREK?" Logan growled at him from the floor, looking ready to kill all living beings within a 10 miles with a very pissed off Julian lying on top of him swearing like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT THE HELL'? YOU WERE BONING EACH OTHER!"

"WE WERE JUST KISSING-"

"IN THE BACKSEAT OF _MY CAR_!"

"SO WHA-"

"WHILE I WAS DRIVING!"

"DEREK-"

"WITHOUT YOUR SEATBELTS!"

"Guys?"

"YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"HALF **NAKED**!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Logan, Julian and Derek snapped at Bailey all together. The other boy defensively pressed himself up against the car door and raised his hands above his head to avoid getting brutally murdered by the trio. They looked at him expectantly and Bailey slowly brought down one of his hands and pointed to behind Derek.

Dwight, Wes, David and Han had gotten out of Dwigh's car as soon as the shock of the sudden stop had settled down somewhat. They were now standing outside the Stuart's waiting for them to stop screaming at each other and notice their presence, and hopefully give them an explanation to what the crap had made Derek attempt to kill them all so suddenly.

Dwight looked Satan himself had just appeared in front of him, his eyes widened and visibly shaking holding a cross in his hands. Wes and David both stood with crossed arms and expressions that looked like a mixture of confusion, worry and anger.

Han on the other hand just seemed mildly annoyed and walked back to their car as soon as it became apparent that there wasn't anything that horrible that had caused the sudden stop.

Bailey and Derek got out to face them while Logan and Julian scrambled in the backseat to get back up from the floor and put their shirts back on.

Derek opened his mouth to say something, only to realize what had actually just happened and finding himself incapable if giving and explanation of the situation that wouldn't just make everything worse and awkward.

Luckily for him, David just took a quick look at Logan and Julian still in the backseat of the car, his face immediately changing expression in understanding. He cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away quickly, nodded at Derek and motioned for the others to get back to their own car. Wes's face got slightly red as he, too, caught a glimpse of the couple before he hurried back.

Someone chuckled, obviously amused by it all, and Derek could swear it sounded like Han.

Dwight still didn't seem to understand anything. He looked around cautiously as his friends withdrew with haste and he scanned Derek with his eyes from head to toe before reaching for his bottle of holy water which were fixed to his belt. The other glared at him, warning him not to do anything he would regret. He hesitated, but when he heard Wes honking he horn in his car he scurried over and soon they'd drove off again, leaving the Stuarts to tend to their own mess.

* * *

><p>And here they were. Derek kept his eyes steadily the road and drove in silence, ignoring the murderous glares his back received from Logan.<p>

After the, er, earlier incident Derek had pretty much ordered Bailey to switch from the front seat to sit in the back between Logan and Julian, making sure they didn't try to jump each other again. Because of this Julian was currently resting his head in his hand staring out the window and sulking. Logan alternated between glaring angrily at Derek and Bailey, the latter who didn't even dare to look anywhere but straight ahead, praying he'd survive to graduate in the near future.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: <strong>So, what do you think? :) Hope it wasn't to shabby. The next chapters will be longer than this and they are all also going to be up on my tumblr. Reviews are _Love _and if you have any suggestions/whishes for what'll happen to them in Vegas don't be afraid to tell me_._

In the second chapter we'll get to take a look at how Kurt, the twins and the New Directions are are doing so far :D


End file.
